House of Demigods
by Ashley Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: What would happen if 2 students from Anubis House were demigods? There's also a new student at Anubis House who's a demigod whose traveling with satyer! Will they find the 2 powerful demigods? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

Ashley's POV

I'm no ordinary girl I'm a half blood you know half god/goddess half mortal? Well that's me I'm a demigod my father is Poseidon! Yes my brother is the Percy Jackson! My dad told me that there is another daughter of Athena and a son of him again! One off thing about being Poseidon's daughter I'm his only daughter! Chiron told me that the daughter of Athena and my brother are in England so know I have to go to some boarding school to find them and take them back to New York! I'm not a New Yorker I'm actually from Texas and if you think of me as a 13 year old cowgirl your wrong! I have long dark brown hair to my waist line and I am very athletic! I ran away from home at the age of 12 so I have lived at Half Blood Hill for a 1 year! Well I have to go my plane is boarding and I have to find Grover!

-England-

Trudy-everyone we have 2 new students joining us they are from America Ashley will room with Nina and Amber and Grover will be rooming with Alfie and Jerome

Jerome-More Americans!?

Nina/Eddie-HEY!

Amber-how old is they?

Trudy-Grover is 16 and Ashley is 13 but she skipped 8th grade!

Jerome-Great now we have another American geek!

Nina-HEY!

-10 minutes later a taxi shows up-

Ashley-Grover smell anything?

Grover-No we're good!

Ashley-Where's the house?

Grover-Find the sign!

Ashley-Grover I'm dyslexic!

Grover-Right there it is

-Inside Anubis House-

Trudy-Welcome to Anubis House I am Trudy your house mum if you walk through those doors all Anubis Residents are in there!

Ashley-Thanks

-common room-

Ashley-Hey I'm Ashley this is Grover

Nina-Hey I'm Nina this is Fabian, Patricia, Amber, Joy, Mara, Eddie, Alfie, and Jerome

Ashley-Nice to meet you Grover can I talk to you alone real quick?

-They walk out-

Grover-What?

Ashley-I felt something! I think my brother and Athena's daughter are here!

Grover-I do smell the presence of three demigods!

Ashley-Three?!

Grover-YOU!

Ashley-Oh right

-common room; 10 minutes later Grover smells the air-

Grover-Ashley?

Ashley-What is it? What's wrong?!

Grover-They're here!

Ashley-How do they keep finding me?

Alfie-Who?

Ashley-nobody stay here all of you Grove let's go!

-Ashley takes out a blue pen out of her pocket and pushes the button and it turns into a sword and everyone jumps back Grover and Ashley run outside

Grover-why did you do that?

Ashley- I was hoping that would work I didn't think they all would ignore the mist! Where is it?

Grover-It's Aunty Em

Ashley-shield your eyes!

-They shield their eyes and Ashley uses a tiny mirror in her pocket to fight Medusa and won-

Ashley-Give me your jacket!

Grover-No here take my hoodie!

-Ashley raps the head in the hoodie and Anubis Crew runs to them-

Amber-What was that?!

-She points to the head rapped in the hoodie-

Ashley-a soccer ball?

Alfie-No we saw you cut it off someone's head!

Ashley-Fine I'll tell you everything just not in public

-Anubis House common room-


	2. Chapter 2

Jerome-So what was that all about?

Ashley-Me and Grover aren't normal we're… we're demigods! Well I am Grover's satyer

-everyone laughs-

Alfie-Oh yeah demigods prove it!

Ashley-Alright!

-Ashley controls the water that's on the table to go up and splash Alfie in the face-

Alfie-How did you do that?

Ashley-My dad is in "The Big Three" also known as the 3 sons of Kronos

-thunder rumbles-

Ashley-Cut me some slack I'm trying to find Athena's daughter and my brother!

Eddie-who were your talking to?

Ashley-My uncle Zeus

-more thunder-

Ashley-I get it!

Nina-What was that about finding a son and daughter?

Ashley-Me and Grover live at a camp called Camp Half Blood it's for people like me dyslexic, ADHD, demigods! I'm on a quest and Grover is me and my brothers protecter Percy Jackson and our brother that I'm on this quest to find!

Nina-What is Athena goddess of?

Ashley-Athena Goddess of wisdom and war! Her children are smart, almost fearless, and hard headed!

Eddie-What about Poseidon?

Ashley-Poseidon God of the Sea he has a bad temper at times he once told Percy you can't restrict the ocean from making waves!

Amber-Aren't Poseidon and Athena like enemies?

Grover-yes it was hard for Percy and Annabeth to be just friends!

-Nina, Amber, and Ashley's room-

Nina-Ashley?

Ashley-Yeah?

Nina-A demigod would have to be dyslexic and have ADHD right?

Ashley-Yeah why?

Nina-Because I'm dyslexic and have ADHD

Ashley-GROVER!

Grover-(runs in) what?

Ashley-I think Nina is Athena's daughter

Grover-I smell 2 demigods and Amber isn't here!

Ashley-1 down 1 to go!

Grover-Come on we have to tell Athena

Nina-How?

Ashley-Do you have a hose?

-They go out back-

Ashley-Drachma please

-he hands her a gold coin-

Ashley-Thanks start the hose!

-Nina starts the hose and points it towards the sun-

Ashley-Iris please except our call

-She throws the coin in the water it disappears and Athena pops up-

Athena-Grover what is it?

Grover-We found your daughter!

-Ashley switches places with Nina

Nina-Is that her?

Grover-yeah that's Athena!

Nina-Hi mom

Athena-Nina listen to me when school ends you need to go to Half Blood Hill and train with your brothers and sisters

Ashley-We need to hurry before anyone finds us!

Athena-Ashley may I talk to you

-Ashley switches with Grover-

Athena- Me and your father may not be alias but I need you to protect Nina

Ashley-I promise I will protect her!

Athena-Thank you

Fabian-(from distance) Nina?!

Ashley-We have to go! Bye Athena

-They turn off the hose when Fabian walks to them

Fabian-hey what are you guys doing here?

Ashley-Oh just IMing my dad

Fabian-Instant Messaging?

Ashley-Iris Messaging you know goddess of rainbows!

Fabian-Oh okay

-At the house; Athena claims Nina and Nina's clothes change into **(Outfit in Profile)**-


	3. We Found The Demigods!

Amber-What just happened? And I love your outfit!

Nina-I don't know Ashley?

Ashley-Athena has claimed you!

Anubis-WHAT!

Ashley-Your Athena's daughter!

Alfie-What's that above Fabian's head?!

-Fabian looks up and sees a glowing green trident-

Ashley-No way!

Jerome-What's going on?

Ashley-Oh my gods! Grover?

Grover-We should call Chiron!

Fabian-What's going on!?

Ashley-Yup you're my brother!

Fabian-What?!

Ashley-You're Poseidon's son my brother!

Grover-Ashley!?

Ashley-I get it Grover we have to call Chiron!

Grover-No monsters!

Ashley-Great! Stay here!

Nina-Aren't we demigods though?

Ashley-Yes! You can help if you can use a sword!

Nina-I do!

Ashley-Okay Nina, Fabian come on!

Fabian-I don't know how to use a sword!

Ashley-You don't need one lets go you get training and practice at the same time!

Fabian-What am I going to do?

Ashley-You're going to use your powers!

Fabian-Powers!?

Ashley-We don't have time for this!

-Outside-

Nina-How do we fight that?!

-They look at the giant Cyclops-

Ashley-Here take my sword!

-Ashley throws Nina a pen-

Nina-This is a pen!

Ashley-Uncap it!

-Nina uncaps the pen and it becomes a sword-

Nina-Woah!

Fabian-What do I do?

Ashley-You're the son of Poseidon! Feel the water!

-Ashley and Fabian control the water-

Ashley-Good job

-After they take down the Cyclops-

Ashley-That was great… For newbies!

Nina-Looks like I can't shake that nickname!


	4. Chapter 4

-At the house-

Ashley-Grover did you call Chiron?

Grover-Yeah but he said they have to pick year round or just summer campers!

Ashley-You already know what they're going to pick

Grover-He needs them to confirm!

Ashley-Alright!

-Common room-

Ashley-Nina, Fabian know that you know your half-bloods we need to talk to you about this camp that we go to

Grover-It's called Camp Half-Blood half-bloods stay there for protection

Nina-Protection from what!?

Ashley-Monsters

Grover-And Mr. D our camp director needs to know if you're going to be year round campers or summer campers

Nina-What happens if were just summer campers?

Grover-You'll have less protection from the monsters and be able to come to school

Ashley-As year round campers you will be protected at all times but not be able to come back to school

Nina and Fabian-Summer campers

Ashley-Okay and Fabian don't fly like ever Big Z will shoot you out of the sky

Fabian-How do I get there?

Ashley-Exact same way I got here

Amber-How did you here?

Ashley-On a hippocampus!

Jerome-What the heck is that?

Ashley-A to the waist colorful horse with the waist down a silvery fish!

Fabian's POV

It was the end of the year and we were on our way to America and we were standing at the beach

Amber-Bye guys have fun in America!

Grover-Ashley!

Ashley whistled and a huge colorful horse came

Ashley-Hey Rainbow did you miss me?

_Rainbow-Of course that your brother_

Me-Did that just speak?

Ashley-Don't call him a thing he's sensitive and yeah one of the perks of being the child of Poseidon!

Me-So he can understand me?

Ashley-Yes

_Rainbow-Hey you almost look like Percy!_

Ashley-I know right!

Grover-We have to go take a few hours to get to camp Ashley got the wind of the four corners?

Ashley-Four in my bag

Nina/Me-Bye guys

After about 5 hours on the hippocampus we got to the edge of a place that I guess was near New York we got of Rainbow said Bye then he left we heard clopping of horse hooves and a few seconds later a centaur came

Ashley-Hey Chiron is Tyson back yet?

Chiron-Not yet

Grover-Chiron this is Fabian Rutter Son of Poseidon and Nina Martin Daughter of Athena!

Chiron-Nice to meet you both! Ashley take Nina and Fabian to meet Percy and Annabeth!

Ashley-On it come on guys

We walked to some training area there were a few people there but not a lot

Ashley-Percy! Annabeth!

She ran to two people and they hugged her and we walked towards them

Annabeth-How was your quest?

Ashley-A success! Annabeth this is Nina your sister, Percy this is our brother Fabian

Percy-Hey guys nice to meet you

They showed us around and toke Nina to the Athena Cabin and I followed Ashley and Percy to the Poseidon Cabin when we got there the door was cracked open

Ashley-Percy please tell me you left the door open!

Percy-Nope

Ashley-Tyson must be back!

We walked to the door and opened it inside was this huge guy with one eye

Ashley-Tyson!

Tyson-Ashley!

They hugged each other and I think Ashley was turning blue

Ashley-Tyson I can't breathe!

Tyson-Oh sorry! Who is he?

Percy-Tyson this is our brother Fabian


End file.
